


One

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: Treksoap, Drabble, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Jon's thoughts upon waking on his 45th birthday—in Mal's arms. (02/27/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Follows A/R storyline from TrekSoap(.com), but it isn't  
necessary to know the details to understand the heart. Fits in with  
Mareel's TrekSoap drabble series. Special thanks to her for the beta!  
Feedback is welcome.  


* * *

One more year.  
Older.  
Wiser.  
Less hair, more gut.  
A bit worse for the wear,  
but knowing better than before. 

One day  
closer to salvation--  
or destruction--  
of everything.  
Twenty-four hours to savor or regret,  
to reach out, or withdraw.  
To seek...  
find...  
...live. 

One night  
past joy reclaimed:  
reconnection,  
reunion,  
reaffirmation.  
Discovering more of love  
than I ever dared imagine. 

One love,  
No longer fearing  
separateness,  
loneliness,  
senselessness.  
Stronger together than apart--  
the promise of one self fulfilled  
within safe harbor of another. 

One heart  
to welcome home another.  
Through laughter,  
tears,  
and love  
above all,  
two become...  
one. 

~the end~


End file.
